disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Amz96/Future Me Part 1 "Jacks dream" .
Chapter 1 ENJOY Milton’s POV Ok so I had a dream last night about me in the future, I was married, to my present girlfriend Julie, and we had 4 screaming kids, I was a award winning scientist, as well thats my specialty in school, and I lots touch with the whole gang, “boy i hope that never happens” '' 'At the Dojo ''' Milton walks in '' Jack - Hey milton Kim and Jerry - Hey milton Milton - Hey guys Rudy - Milton you look beat, did you pull an all nighter studying ? Milton - No, I had the weirdest dream, about me in the future . I was married to Julie and we had 4 screaming kids ! Jack - FOUR !! Why Milton - I have no idea Jack - Come one I mean My future, wouldn’t be like that, my future would be Jack - Firstly, I would be married to the women of my dreams at 25 a good age :) ''Winks at Kim '' ''Every one looks at Kim '' Jack - and we would live in a big, in the city, and I would teach Karate and my dream is to become a world Famous Movie start like Bobby Wasabi, except, my career would last longer.. '20 years from now 2032' 'Jacks dream' Hi My name is Jack brewer, I am 32 years old and Happily married to Grace, Kim’s Best friend and Well use to be My best friend but we lost touch after we broke up because she had to move away, in our last year. anyway’s i have a young boy called Luke. Jack - Honey Im home .... Grace - Hi Jack Luke - Daddy, Jack - Hi Luke .. how are ya buddy Luke - Good, I have practice in 20, can you take me ?? Jack - Sure... Let me just get my Gee Luke - Really, do you have to train to Jack - Son, where would we be today, if i didn’t train tree times a week ? Luke - Probably working, in a minim wage job and we wouldn’t have this big house. ''Luke lays on the couch '' Grace - Honey, your Kim called ? she want’s to meet up with you Jack - Kim ! When did she call ? I haven’t seen her in ages Luke - Dad, who’s this Kim Lady you two talk about her awfully a lot Jack - She was my high school girlfriend we were together for, about 5 years but then she had to move away, So she’s in town ? Grace - Yes ! I should come and say hi, I mean she was the one that got us together Luke - Wait, how do you know here mum, Grace - She was my best friend Jack - son your to young to under stand this, wait in the car ill be there in 10 Luke - But I wanna here more about this hot chick, Jack - LUKE CAR NOW Luke - ok ok ... ''Luke walk to the car '' Jack - Ill give her a call, ill get her to meet up at our old dojo, Grace - Ok Jack - ok ill just give Kim a call. Grace - Ok sweet, Ill meet you in the car . 'Phone call between Kim and Jack ''' Kim - Jack hi Jack - Hi Kim , I heard your n town '' ''Kim - Yeah, just here for business Jack - Ok are you free now? '' ''Kim - Yeah '' ''Jack, Ok meet me at our old dojo in 30 Kim - Ok Cya then '' 'End of convocation ''' With Luke and Grace '' Grace - Sweet, me and your father are meeting up with Kim, so your father wont be training with you Luke - Yes, ''Is excited that dad/Jack isn’t training '' ''Grace looks at Luke '' Luke - Sorry ''Jack walks down stairs '' Jack - Lets Go '30 mins later with Jack and Kim out side our dojo ''' Kim - Jack, Running up to him giving him a hug, '' and Gra..ce , Why is she here I thought is was just going to be us Jack - We had to drop luke off at practice Kim - Luke. Jack - our son. Kim - Oh I thought it was just you and the twins ? Jack - What twins, we don’t have any twins ? OMG are you Grace - Yes ... ''Jack hugs and kisses Grace , Kim looks sad '' Kim - grace do you mind if i speak to jack alone ? Grace - sure ''Kim Pulls jack arm, like always Kim - so how have you being ? Jack - Good and you Kim - Good , Jack i need to tell you something Jack - Same , I just wanna say , thank,... Kim - I still love you .. Jack - you ... Jack - What ? Why, you broke up with me remember and got me and grace together Kim - I know, but that was a mistake, I still Love you Jack brewer .. Oh yeah I for got to tell you Im A big Movie start, but I still leave time to spend with my wife, son and The Apparently twins on the way ! ''End of Jacks dream '' Jack - OMG, Kim - What are you ok ? Jack - Yeah im fine. Hope you like :) dont be scared to drop a comment. :) Category:Blog posts